


Woa gay little arcade cabinet

by Aligura



Category: Lemon Demon - Fandom, Lemon Demon Musical Project - Neil Cicierega (Albums)
Genre: M/M, i am mentwlly ill, i literally have no idea what i'd actually tag this as . lol, i wouldn't take this too seriously since i feel high rn, yes this is unironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aligura/pseuds/Aligura
Summary: A short thing about...you guessed it, the fucking cabinet dude and the theorist!
Relationships: Cabinet Man and The dude in Touch Tone Telephone, Touch Tone Telephone/Cabinet Man
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Woa gay little arcade cabinet

**Author's Note:**

> i did this while tired and did not proof read or check if i did something stupid so sorry in advance

The living cabinet had heard a loud bang, and then a slam. Then, footsteps.

He’d done this for quite some time now. He was a conspiracy theorist, or a “UFOlogist” as he says. He talks to the machine-man about several things, from aliens to something catastrophic. It started when he just happened to break into the rundown arcade and then slowly figured out the other was living. It was pure joy for the machine, as he hadn't seen another soul in what felt like an eon. 

The man always sat in front of him, sometimes bringing some things, and started talking. Though communicating back was slightly hard for the arcade machine , it was still an enjoyable experience for the both. 

This time, it was once again about aliens. The theorist seemed enthusiastic like a kid when explaining everything. After he seemed done though, he said something else.

“Hey, you believe this all right?” He looked up with a small smile. The machine had made a beep as a ‘yes’ in response.

The theorist hopped up from the ground , “Great! Y’know, Cabby, you’re the only one who really does. They'll know I’m right some day though!”

‘Cabby’, as the man called him, booped in response. He wondered why people didn't, most of it did seem believable, that may be because he is a literal human-machine though. 

“Cabby, You’re a great fella even if you aren't particularly..human.” The man said, ‘hugging’ the other in a way, patting a side of the machine in the process.

The odd pixel face on his screen had formed..a blush in a way, more so just added pixels onto the screen that look like blush. The theorist noticed this as he pulled back, and gave the screen a peck on where he assumed a cheek would be on the screen. He knew the possibility the other could feel it, but at least he could see it .

He had told the cabinet man he had to leave after, and waved goodbye with a stupid grin on his face.

This wasn't too bad for now, he supposes.


End file.
